Need
by DustedSilverAndGold
Summary: The coolness of those grey eyes always could do to me, what single match could do to a gallon of petrol. It was dangerous, it was deadly and in the end it was disastrous. How naive was I? How could I not see it! Why didn't i use that dame logic, I was so well known for. He was my flip side. My opposite.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K does.

Author's Note: Hi all. This is my first fan fic, so whether it's good or bad please review and help me out . Also I am aware that i have changed the timeline considerably and if I'm honest the only reason i did this was so i didn't have to keep using google to reference the 90's.

P.S I'm looking for a Beta. PM me if you can help me out

Enjoy DS

**Need**

6 years ago.

_8th February 2008_

I remember the day as if I was walking through a pensive, it's so clear… so vivid, I can even recall every smell and taste. My door opened like it does for any guest, but I knew without looking up that this particular guest wasn't just anybody. The air shifted in those seconds, a slight static tremor ghosted across my arms sending a shock to my system. He marched towards my desk, his face stone hard and expressionless. He stood before me, eyes boring down, speaking with no hint of pleasantries. I can honestly still feel the anger and distaste that seemed to leach out if him. I recall jumping into defence mode sitting up straighter, narrowing my eyes, clenching my fists. But what I will always remember. What will constantly play on loop when my mind decides to wander back to that memory? Is - need. I didn't realise it then, but that's how he affected me. Be it, the need to fight or the need to survive, it doesn't really matter. The rawness of those grey eyes always could do to me, what a single match could do to a gallon of petrol. It was dangerous, it was deadly and in the end it was disastrous. How naive was I? How could I not see it! Why didn't i use that dame logic, I was so well known for. He was my flip side. My opposite and I was nothing.

Present Day.

_26th January 2014_

"Ms - Hello are you ok? "The elderly gentleman asked pushing the two tickets through the small gap. My hands collected the pieces of paper and slid them into my leather shoulder bag.

" Sorry - " i muttered tightening my hold on the small hand, enclosed within mine " It's been, quite a long day " I breathed pushing a stray hair out if my face.

A gentle look of understanding crossed the man's face. " I know the feeling well- " he snorted reaching into his draw and retrieving a lollipop " Safe travels to you both" he offered kindly pushing it through to me . " thank you " I replied smiling back and with a slight dip of my head we turned and walked away.

My mind started to run in overdrive as we approached the black train in front of us. The steps became harder and harder and as we drew closer, perpetration started to sheen across my forehead, even allowing my grip to slip a couple of times. _We had no choice_ I reminded myself _Rose needs to learn how to control her magic._

"My first train ride" Rosalie squealed, excitement evident as she skipped towards the train. "My first adventure mommy" she sighed blissfully unaware of my discomfort. "Yes it is "I grinned down at her pulling her closer to my body.

We bordered the train and made our way through the narrow walkway, waiting only a moment before we found an empty compartment. Shutting the wooden screen door, we packed our luggage away and sat down on the worn red seats. My heart rate finally calming as my nerves started to ease.

A small giggle broke out " I cannot wait to see everyone " Rose exclaimed " Aunt Ginny, Uncle Harry, Uncle Ron, James, Albus, Lilly - " naming everyone we knew " - and uncle Ron. He said that we could go to the Chudley Cannons game on Saturday. A real quidditch match "Rose sighed before digging into her backpack and looking for her book.

"I can't wait either "I responded looking at my daughter who was now immersed in her story. Pride washed over me as I watched her silently, my mind pondering over different thoughts, different places - trying to disappear in my own imaginary tale.

"You're doing it again "Rose huffed before looking up at me. It was "That Look" the one where she cocked her left brow well narrowing her grey eyes.

My breath stilled. _Yes_ She may have been gifted my hair and dear I say my mind. But her face belonged solely to her father. He was in ever bend and curve and she was beautiful because if it. _Her father _I thought, as an image of his face flashed in my mind.

"Sorry baby -" I stammered after a couple of seconds releasing a shallow breath. "Like I said before moms a tiny bit tired "I assured. Pulling her small frame into my lap.

"It's okay mommy "Rose giggled swinging her purple covered legs." I know you like to day dream...lots "Kissing the top of her head, I turned my own and leaned it against the cool glass staring out the window. Hues of greens and blues rushed across distracting me from the pitfall feeling gnawing at my gut.

Half an hour later, the compartment door slid open "Tickets please "the conductor announced well I looked through my bag "Mom can I please pass them to him "Rose whispered into my ear I handed them to her "Go on then " I shooed.

With a smile of triumph Rose hopped off her chair and walked towards the conductor and presented him with our tickets. "Thank you, young lady" he smiled before stamping them " We should arrive in London by 2:45 little Madame, it's currently raining there so I would recommend warm clothing " he said.

"Well I shall make sure to change for the weather" Rosalie replied "Make sure you do" The conductor grinned before turning to leave the compartment.

"London " I whispered. _Home_ I thought.

Author Note : How did you find the First Chapter ? Let me know

DS


End file.
